1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified window winder device applicable for raising or lowering the window pane in the doors of automobile vehicles.
2. Prior Art
Window winder devices are known that include several items, such as the guide slide, manual or electric drive, spirals, nozzles, tension adjuster springs, etc, of the Bowden system, cable direction changing units, units for securing the device to the vehicle, etc. In these known window winder devices, the components described are usually incorporated during the assembly of the devices into the door of the vehicle.
All this is a great disadvantage as it means an additional cost, which is substantial in the economic calculation of the device, not only from the point of view of storage and transport but also in other stages of its life.